Roommate
by MelBelle2
Summary: Brennan's apartment is being reiovated and Booth is her last call for help but he has Parker for the weekend. Will Brennan enjoy her stay with Booth and Parker during their fun Saturday? One-shot. Please Review. :


**_Ok I started writing this a few weeks ago but never finished it. Well after the season finale I just wanted a little smile so I finished it up. I hope it's ok. It's not exactly what I had in mind but ofcourse I haven't been to a zoo in awhile. lol Anyway's hope you enjoy. Please review, and thanks for reading. _**

* * *

It's about nine pm, and Booth is in his white T-shirt and PJ bottoms. He seems to be ready for bed, but heads towards the couch to watch some TV. He flips to a few channels until he decides which one he wants, seeming all relaxed from a hard days work, he calmingly watches what's on. He's slowly drifting off to sleep when a knock is heard at the door. He opens his eyes looking towards it, a bit confused as to who it could be at this time of night. The knock is heard again almost sounding demanding. He gets up and heads cautiously towards the door and peeks through the peep hole. A look of surprise comes to his face when he sees who is on the other side of the door. After another knock, Booth finally opens the door.

"Bones. What are you doing here? At this time of night?"

She walks in with a few bags in her hands.

"My identity was stolen."

"Yeah I thought you had that taken care of."

"It was."

"Oh." He replied watching her bring in one more bag from the hall. "And you're here, bringing bags in, because?"

"All of my accounts froze which is part of the reason why I'm here. You know my place is being renovated, and I've been staying at hotels. "

"Oh…I see. You need a place to stay."

She let's out a sigh. "Yes."

"And I was your first choice." He replied giving her a charming smile.

"No."

"No??" Booth seemed a bit surprised by her sudden reply.

"Angela and Hodgins went on a cruise for the weekend and I don't have the combination to his house alarm. Zack is spending time with his family and Cam-- as you know, flew to Peru."

"So I'm your last choice?" He asked seeming a little hurt.

"No."

"No?"

"No." She replied shaking her head. "It's just, I didn't want to disturb you since I know you have Parker for the weekend." It suddenly dawned on her. "Parker. Did I wake him?" She seemed to be so ashamed as she lowered her voice.

"No, it's ok Bones. That kid could sleep through an explosion." Brennan's eyes widened. "It's a figure of speech Bones." He chuckled a bit.

"I'm feeling bad as it is just being here."

"Don't," He grabbed a hold of one of her bags and smiled. "you're welcome here anytime."

"Thanks." She replied following him to the guest room.

* * *

The smell of waffles lingered in the air as Brennan opened her eyes to the smell. She rolled over to her side finding it to be 8 am. She just laid there in the bed facing the ceiling, thinking to herself of whatever came to mind. But finally after a few minutes decided to pull herself out of bed and walked over towards the bathroom.

"One or two bud?" Booth asked looking towards Parker at the kitchen table waiting patiently for his waffles.

"Two." He replied excitedly.

"Two it is." Booth took a seat at the table after finishing up the breakfast and placing two waffles on Parkers plate. Brennan then walks out from the hallway still in her Pajamas. Which was just a white cotton shirt and PJ bottoms.

"Morning." She brought herself to say while smiling and taking a seat. Both Booth and Parker smiled towards her.

"Morning." Parker said.

"Morning Bones. Hungry?" Booth asked standing up ready to get her something.

"Yes. Thank you." She sat their with her arms crossed on the table. Looking almost uncomfortable, and yet not. Parker smiled towards her with some syrup around his mouth and she couldn't help but chuckle when she handed him a napkin. "Do you want me to cut that for you?" She asked getting ready to grab a butter knife and fork--Booth is just watching from the stove smiling.

"No. I can do it."

"I'm not sure you're old enough to use a knife. Booth is he aloud to--"

"I don't need a knife." Parker interrupted, cutting the waffle with the edge of his fork. He seemed to be struggling a bit but managed. Brennan seemed a bit confused over his determination in using a fork instead of having help, and Booth noticed.

"He's at that age Bones." Booth said placing a plate with an omelet in front of her, and a cup of orange juice.

"Oh." She calmly replied. They remained in silence while they enjoyed their breakfast. It was suddenly broken from Parker letting out a burp.

"Parker." Booth snapped, dropping his fork and looking toward his son. Parker let out a small smile.

"Sorry." He said. Booth went back to eating same as Brennan. Parker sat there quietly. Brennan noticed he was finished with his food and found it a bit odd that he'd still be sitting there, unless he was waiting for Booth to finish so the two could go and do their father and son activity that they do every weekend. "Dad?" The silence was finally broken once again by Parker looking curious towards his father.

"Yeah bud?" He asked grabbing his glass of orange juice.

"Are you and Bones dating now?" Both Booth and Brennan took this into shock-- both almost choking on their drink and food. Parker looked a little worried as if he said something wrong, but couldn't help but slightly smile over the look on their faces. After a few coughs to clear his throat, Booth finally answered.

"What makes you think that bud?"

"Well… she spent the night." He shyly said. Brennan couldn't help but smile, and hid it by taking a drink of her juice.

"Parker. Bones just needed a place to stay. We're just friends."

"Oh." Parker looked almost upset over the answer he just received, but smiled. "Can I go play?"

"Go ahead bud." Parker admittedly jumped off and headed towards his bedroom. "Hey Bones, sorry about that."

"About what? It was a misunderstanding is all." Booth smiled over Brennan's understanding and continued on eating. The two sat there enjoying their meals, and once finished helped out with the dishes. They both cleared off the table and while Booth put the dishes in the dishwasher, Brennan wiped down the table.

"Hey Bones, I can finish up here. I'm sure you want to get ready for the day and all." Booth said over his shoulder. Brennan nodded and headed off to shower.

* * *

"Dad can we go now?" Parker asked rushing into his bedroom. Booth was just finishing getting dressed himself.

"Yep. Grab your jacket." And with that Parker rushed back to his room to get his things while Booth sat down putting on his shoes. The two were now ready to go. Booth opened the door after grabbing his keys but Parker stopped.

"Isn't Bones coming dad?" Parker asked when Brennan came walking out from the guest room.

"Why? Would you like her to come?" Booth asked. Parker smiled and nodded. Booth looked over to Brennan who stood there about to protest but decided to not ruin this day for Booth. She grabbed her jacket and headed off with the two.

* * *

"Today's Saturday." Brennan spoke up. The three have been driving for a few hours now in the car in complete silence. Usually on long car rides like these Parker takes a nap, it seemed soothing to him.

"It is." Booth replied nodding his head.

"Don't you usually take Parker to the park?"

"Yes, I do. But a kid gets tired of going to the same park every Saturday or even every other day after school. So sometimes I plan a trip. A nice long quiet trip to somewhere special. A surprise."

"hmm." Is all Brennan could say as she looked out the window.

"hmm?" Booth mimicked.

"What?" She asked.

"hmm, is all you have to say."

"Well what else would I say Booth?"

"I don't know something squinty, big words, brainy or something."

"What? I. Booth what did you expect me to say?"

"I don't know. I just thought you'd be curious to where we're going." Booth let out a slight pout face looking towards the road.

"Well I am."

"Am what?"

"Curious."

"Oh well--"

"But! I haven't asked because it'd ruin the surprise." She looked back out her side window as Booth glanced back at her a few times smiling brightly.

* * *

Brennan has been asleep for quite sometime now and she jumped out of her seat when she came face to face with a Giraffe. "Bones. You ok?" Booth laughed seeing Bones jumped up against him. She pulled herself back to her seat looking a bit shocked.

"Where are we?"

"We're at the Zoo!" Parker exclaimed.

"What?" Brennan asked seeming confused as to why they're in the car still and a Giraffe is sticking his or her head through the window.

"It's a drive through Bones. Almost like a Safari."

"I've been on one of those, they're quite interesting. My favorite part was when we saw the antelope stampede."

"Stampede!?" Parker excitedly shouted.

"Bones, I don't think they have stampede's here it's just a regular zoo, only difference we don't walk."

"Well what about those people?" Brennan asked pointing towards the middle of the zoo where people were walking in and out.

"That's where the stores are; we'll head over there after we're done." The two shared a slight smile. Booth began to drive on as they all watched the animals.

* * *

After the drive around the zoo, they went inside the stories to look around, there was even an elderly couple who commented on how beautiful there family was. Both Booth and Bones just smiled and thanked them instead of correcting the matter. They were having fun though, especially Brennan; She was showing and explaining the different animals to Parker which excited him. The day was perfect.

It all ended with them going home. Parker was a bit sad though since he knew that he and Brennan were leaving tomorrow. She to her apartment and he back home so he could get ready for school Monday. The days were always fun but never seemed long enough with his father. Brennan couldn't help but see the love between the two; and it made her think of her family. Brennan couldn't wait until she'd be able to spend this much time again with her family through nights and days such as these; but she would never say it aloud. After putting Parker to bed both Brennan and Booth headed off to their separate rooms to get some sleep. After changing, Brennan couldn't find herself to sleep and headed towards the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

"Couldn't sleep?" Booth asked startling Brennan slightly. He was laying on the couch watching some TV.

"No."

"Neither could I. TV always helps out though. Care to join me?" He gave her one of his dashing charming smiles of his and Brennan returned one.

"No I think I better head to bed."

"Oh come on Roomy. It's our last day together and we both know that you're just going to be either lying in the bed wide awake for a few more hours or read a book." Brennan raised her eyebrows a bit shocked he knows her a little well just a little though. "Unless you snuck a case file from the Jeffersonian and you'll look through that." Ok he knows her a little more than she thought.

"Fine." She replied. Booth quickly sat up making room for her to take a seat. The two sat there quietly watching the movie.

A few hours passed and Parker got up to use the restroom. He saw that the TV was left on and from habit went out to turn it off for his dad. Usually Booth would fall asleep on the couch with the TV on and sometimes wouldn't have a good enough sleep from the light shining on him all night. Parker headed out there and couldn't help but slightly smile over what he was seeing. Both Booth and Brennan were asleep on the couch; Brennan's head on Booth's chest while one of Booth's arms is shielding his eyes. If Angela were their she'd admittedly say Awe. But this is unknown to Parker, all that's going through his head is, _I knew dad would be shielding his eyes_. Parker with his eyes still droopy, turned off the TV and headed back off to bed.

* * *

It's now Monday morning and everyone's back to work. Brennan headed off to her apartment Sunday evening after dropping Parker off with Booth. She couldn't help but think about what Parker said to her at the front door. _"Thanks for coming with us to the zoo." _Simple, but meaningful.

Brennan was now in her office looking through a file, "Knock, knock." She looked towards her door to find Angela walking in.

"Hi Ange."

"Hi Sweetie." She replied taking a seat on her couch.

"How was the cruise?"

"Wonderful. Hodgins was all kinds of wonderful. Did I mention how wonderful?"

Brennan chuckled. "Yes. I take it you had fun."

"I did. But enough about me. How was your weekend?"

"My accounts were frozen and my apartment was being renovated."

"Oh god. How awful. So did you stay over at Hodgins?"

"It appears there's an alarm."

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry. I wish I could of helped. Please don't tell me you stayed here for your weekend."

"Calm down Ange. My weekend was great." Angela paused for a second noticing the glow on her face.

"So what did you do this weekend to leave you with such a glow on your face?" There was a moment of silence, until Brennan broke it.

"I went to the zoo." Brennan smiled as Angela sat there in slight confusion.

* * *

**_What did you think? Please review. They help us writers smile and keep us writing. :D_**


End file.
